Yandere no ai(Hiatus)
by Oppai Kami
Summary: I don't trust the word, "Love" anymore, nor can I trust a girl's affection and action towards me. Not after that dreadful day I experienced. All because curiosity got to the best of me, that now I know something that I wasn't suppose to know. "Issei-sama, please don't leave me all alone " "The only person you can look at and love, is me, and me only " "Ara Issei-kun Love me please"
1. Under The Moonlight

I, Issei Hyoudou, am a quiet person.

Correction, I am a normal person.

…..Alright fine, I'll admit it, I am a massive closet pervert.

I can't help, but admire the female body. Their curves and shapes is very enlightening to the male eyes. May it be their _Futomomo, Uesuto, Denbu_ or _Oppai,_ we men worship them like a _Megami_ sent from the Heavens.

But for me on the other hand, there is one part of the female body that I worship the most. Their…. _Oppai_! The _Oppai Megami_ , is my _Kami_! Oh~, how their _Chikubi_ can protrude under their clothes on a rainy day. Even if they wear a bra, magically somehow they still penetrate through them.

 _Cough cough_ Sorry about that…as you couldn't tell by now, I AM a massive closet pervert.

But I do tend to control myself out in public mostly all the time. On the other hand…...there have been times when I couldn't control my urges…..to the point where I had to go into the male restrooms, to relieve myself.

Anyhow, enough about the small details of my embarrassing past. You're probably wondering why I'm here? Talking nonsense about myself and the female body, right?

…..Well you see…..my current predicament. Involves the female body and myself. And not in a good way, but more of a life and death situation to be exact.

 _Hahahaha_ ….

…

…

…

… _...sobsobsob…_

" _Issei-kun~ Where are you~_ " A feminine voice sang out.

I froze in fear.

That cutesy voice, didn't send joy and excitement to my heart….but the complete opposite…...fear and anxiety.

It also didn't help with the fact that it was almost midnight, which completely made it even more bat-shit scary! I was currently hiding in the boy's restroom, on the 3rd floor of the school building, in the last cubicle.

Currently in the fetal position on the toilet, holding my breath, so she wouldn't hear me.

 _Gwuf….gwuf…...gwuf…...gwuf…_

Her footsteps resounding in the distance. Each step made mejolt in anxiety, they were getting closer, closer, closer, and closer.

" _Issei-kun~ I promise I'm not mad~ So please come out~_ "

Please stop with the sing-song tone! It's not helping in this situation, and it sure as hell ain't going to make me come out from hiding!

I can't stop shaking violently, it's too damn scary to be calm and collected. Especially for a pervert like myself, I wouldn't have never dreamed or even imagine that a girl would've been searching for me. But this wasn't the way I wanted it to be!

" _Issei-kun~ Please stop hiding from me~_ "

Go away, go away, go away, goaway, goaway, goaway, goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway!

" _I can smell you Issei-kun~ That nice aroma of lavender~_ "

Holy shit! How did she know!? Is she part animal or something?

" _I know you're in hereeee~ Issei-kun~_ "

Her voice echo loudly throughout the restroom, meaning she was now inside the boy's restroom!

No, no, no, no, nonononono! NO I'M NOT!

" _Now which stall are you hiding in?~_ "

 _Gwuf…...gwuf….._

 _Ke-dang!_ The first cubicle had been forced opened, causing my heart to beat faster.

 _Gwuf…...gwuf….._

 _Ke-dang!_ The second cubicle was forced opened, causing my pupils to dilate.

 _Gwuf…..gwuf….._

" _I~ Found~ You~ Issei-kun~_ "

The voice is just outside my cubicle!

"...!"

I quickly looked around the cubicle, for any escape routes. Unfortunately I didn't find any.

 _Ka-chah, ka-chah ka-chah, ka-chah ka-chah ka-chah ka-chah ka-chah ka-chah ka-chah…... Pang._

The lock was broken!? What the hell!? This isn't the strength that a female high schooler should have! Right? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! If I'm discovered, then she'll surely kill me right here!

From the very beginning, I knew we were on very different levels. This was a cat and mouse game that we were playing, and she was the cat, while I was the mouse being preyed on.

 _Jiiiii yaaaaaa…._

The door slowly opened ominously. The moonlight casted her silhouette into the….. empty cubicle?

The female tilted her head to the side, and placed her index finger to her chin.

" _Ara? He actually wasn't here after all….._ "

Actually, I was still there. Hiding behind the door, and with my body glued to the wall. I was doing the best I can to remain still and quiet.

Please, leave already! I can't hold this position for too long! One second, two seconds, three seconds…..twenty seconds later, her footsteps finally rang away from my cubicle, out the restroom, and into the hallway. Fading away, until there was complete silence.

But I didn't dare make a sound, or she'll hear me and come right back here.

Stealthily, I exit the cubicle. I mustn't drop my guard, just yet. As I said before, she'll probably hear me if I make any sound.

With every step I took, was a life or death decision for me. I was at the main section of the boy's restroom finally.

Easy does it, we're almost there Issei. Left foot down…right foot down….I was already being pounced on from behind!

"Uwaah!"

She never left the restroom in the first place! She was actually hiding in the first cubicle waiting for me to leave! Those footsteps were a deceitful trick purposely by her to fool me!

" _Ara ara ara~ Issei-kunnn~ You're so careless. You actually thought I left, but honestly I knew you were hiding in the third cubicle. Huhuhu. I just wanted to surprise you, so I acted like I didn't find you~_ "

This isn't the kind of surprise you give to someone! This only consisted of a jumpscare with no delight coming from me!

"How was I supposed to know you were a master at deception. And do me a favor and get off me!"

" _Ara, so manly~ I just love this point about Issei-kun~ Even though you know what's going to happen next, you're still defiant towards meeee~ Huhuhu, you're making me all wet down here Issei-kun~ It's making me want you more and more now~_ "

I wasn't trying to act manly, I instinctively blurted out whatever came to my mind. I apologize for the misunderstanding.

I'm really sorry, I blurted out that sentence randomly, to make me seem manly. In reality my heart was beating rapidly, while my inner heart was panicking to the point of almost dying.

It's not that I wanted to purposely act calm and demanding, but my personality wasn't only just being a massive closet pervert, that was just my inner self. My personality outside, was an aloof teenager, who wanted to get through high school with no problems and worries.

Sure, my school has a lot of female hotties, since it use to be a all-girl school. But when I first came here, none of the girls seemed interested in me at all. I was depressed at first, but ultimately accepted it.

These girls come from prominent families, while I come from a standard home. So of course they wouldn't be into a guy like me.

" _Ahhhhh~ Issei-kun~ I have one request for you~_ "

She clasped her hands together, like a nun praying to God, equally innocuous and divine.

The moonlight glimmered against her silky creamy skin, that luscious black hair, those massive….. _oppai_ , and her mesmerizing violet eyes. She straddled onto my waist, and her youthful fragrance stimulated my senses. Any other male would be unable to endure any longer and push her onto the ground…..

But I didn't have that breathtaking feeling, only the repetitive attack of terror, my body didn't budge an inch at all.

I just wanted to close my eyes and treat all of this as a nightmare….but I fear that if I close my eyes, I'll never be able to open them again…..I chose to keep my eyes wide open and my gaze directly towards her.

However my gaze wasn't directly at her glorious _oppai,_ nor her luscious curvaceous features she had for show….but, above her head.

Something that shouldn't have been there in the first place…...a purplish box with purplish colored texts being displayed.

And from the beginning when I first saw them, I concluded that I was the only one who could see them.

 **[Sadistic Masochist Yandere]**

 **[Akeno Himejima]**

 **[17]**

 **[Fallen Angel]**

 **[C…..pt…..Informa….]**

Akeno-senpai's name, and…..title.

The title of her real personality in this world.

The titles remained me of RPG games, who display your character's title and name. Which resulted in me giving this ability the name, Info-chan.

Don't ask why.

I'm not sure why I acquired Info-chan, and how to use it efficiently and effectively in my advantage yet…..but I guess I'm not the brightest teen, since I'm in a pickle at the moment. At first I suspected I went mental, from my aloof ass life.

It wouldn't surprise me if I got Info-chan, just to bring some excitement to my life.

And how would anyone believe that, Akeno-senpai, one of the ten Great Ladies at my school, who acted elegant and gentle, was actually a psychotic S&M YANDERE FALLEN ANGEL!

I couldn't think of why only I could see these strange texts from Info-chan. The situation at the moment though screamed to me, to wait until later for answers.

Because, as of right now I'm her intended….. interest.

" _Please don't flirt with anyone else, but me Issei-kun~_ "

Straddling my body, she stretch out both hands, to caress my hair. All while bending her face forward towards my own, making me blush from how close we were. Her face expressed a seductive lust towards me. Suddenly, she gripped my neck without me noticing, causing me to grip her hands in panic. She slowly increased her strength, resulting in me using all the strength I had to pry her hands off.

After what seemed like a ten seconds, her hands reluctantly loosen on my neck. Giving me time to catch a breather.

Even though my hands were gripped together with Akeno-senpai's hands, I wasn't the least bit delighted at all.

I'm…...struggling…..so…..fucking…...hard!...This… is…..fucking unbelievable! This is the strength she has!? Then again she is a Fallen Angel.

Now I knew I was screwed over, my strength compared to hers is laughable now. If she strangles me again, then this time I knew I was a goner.

" _Ara ara ara~ I love it when a man struggles, it means they have some fight in them left~ Ahhhhhh~ This is making me all wet again~_ "

"... _Cough…..._ Please….Akeno-senpai…... Don't strangle me again, I'm begging you!"

My hands were beginning to cramp up, I knew I wasn't going to be able to resist any longer.

Akeno-senpai's bangs shadowed over her eyes. I felt a eerie aura coming from her now. My eyes widen in fear, when she revealed her eyes.

Her once radiant violet eyes, were now gleaming in happiness with a shadow casted over them. Her smile stretched from ear to ear, as she looked down on me.

" _I don't think someone who has cheated and flirted on me, should be giving me orders and demands_ "

My mouth was opened in shock and disbelief. I didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"But…..Akeno-senpai….I don't know what you're talking…hggguh!"

Akeno-senpai once again gripped my neck with such force, that I almost passed out. I tried resisting again, but my strength had left my body, so all I could do was reach out sluggishly to the air.

Akeno-senpai's face was flushed red, assuming from her title she was getting off to this at the moment. Suddenly she began to sing to me.

" _Go~ to~ sleep~ my~ lovely~ prince~ everything~ is~ going~ to~ be~ alright~_ "

"...Ako….gyahhhhhhhh….uwghhhhhh…..plez…..ont….tisss….uuuuuuuuuu."

My vision is fading now, it's getting harder to breathe. The pain I was really just now, is getting duller by the second.

" _Hush~ my~ lovely~ prince~ please~ hush~Go~ back~ to~ sleep~ for~ your~ princess~ I'll~ tak…._ "

Akeno-senpai's voice was now fading from my ears. I closed my eyes slowly, accepting my fate.

Past memories seemed to be recollecting continuously, replaying in my mind.

I….don't….want….to….die…..like…...this….

 _Aaaaahhhh, my peaceful life…...how did it start to steer away from the normality, and end at this cruel insanity?_

* * *

 **A Gray Vision & The Pokemon Krew Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Grey-Senpai Story**

 **Yandere no ai**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Under The Moonlight**

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

 **Hey guys just fixed some mistakes in this chapter, nothing too noticeable. Oh and chapter two is nearly complete, just need to look over a few things, should be finish this weekend.**

 **Thank you all who Favorited and Followed this story, thank you so much. And I really enjoyed reading your guy's comments.**

 **Please! Leave a review down below, of your thoughts on this story. I appreciate the feedback you guys give me. I really do. It helps boost my motivation to write more chapters.**

 **Favorite and Follow if you find it to your liking.**

 **I won't give much information of who the other girls might be in the story to fight for poor Issei's affection.**

 **Until next time folks.**

 **Grey**


	2. Normalities Last Day

.…..

..….

.…...…...

….. _Snore….Snore….Snore_

 _...…._

 _...…._

 _...…._

…" _ **Wake upppp~If you don't wake up. I'll kiss yo-"**_

 _Yawn…._ Every morning, for five years already, was this lovely alarm, getting me out of bed. And this was a gift from my _Ane_ five years ago. What? Confused why _Ane_ got me an alarm, that has cuties with different personalities, to wake me up every single morning for five years?

…...Simple, because my _Ane_ understands me. She knows that I am a massive closet pervert. So on my 12th birthday, my _Ane_ was in Akihabara, and won this amazing alarm from this maid café's contest. I remember when she gave it to me, giving me the thumbs up with one eye closed, and that cheeky smile of hers.

Stretching my rested limbs, I got out of my comfortable bed much to my disdain. But today's my turn to make breakfast and our _bentos,_ and if I don't then my _Ane,_ _Imōto,_ and _Otōto_ will most likely beat me up, before we go to school.

…. _sigh_ ….

After taking a quick shower, I got my school uniform on and made my way downstairs. Passing all the family photos, I stopped at one particular…..photo. Looking at it made my heart ache, the longing in my eyes was there, quickly shaking my head of a painful memory I continued on to the kitchen. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, the time was 6:15am.

 _Phew_ ….I got enough time to make breakfast and the _bentos_.

"Alright!"

I took off my school blazer, rolled my sleeves up, and put the apron on last. I crossed my arms, and looked at the ingredients before me.

 _Hum…..hum hum…..hum...humhumhum_

I hummed out a small tune, as I cooked. While I was making breakfast, my mind went back to that photo. My eyes soften a bit, this usually happened whenever I looked at the photo. I would sometimes get…...depressed from it and even my _Otōto, Imōto,_ and _Ane_ would get like that as well. But we would get through it, as long as we had each other.

After finishing making breakfast and the _bentos_ , I heard my _Kyōdai_ coming downstairs, looking back at the clock again. 7:23am, right on time.

…... _Yawn_

" _Ohayō_ ….. _….._. _Otōto_ "

 _Ane_ greeted me tiredly, with a lazy wave of her hand. I sweatdrop and waved back.

" _Ohayō_ …... _Ane_ "

 _Ane_ sat down at the table, next to my seat. She stretched out her limbs for a bit, before sluggishly laying her head on the table.

"" _Ohayō! Nīsan, Onēsan_!""

My _Imōto_ and _Otōto_ , greeted us with more energy than our _Ane_ does every morning.

" _Ohayō. Imōto, Otōto_ "

They smiled at me as they sat down across from _Ane_. Returning the smile, I rubbed their heads, earning a giggle from the twins.

" _Ohayō_! My _Imōto, Otōto_!"

 _Ane_ , suddenly greeted with newfound energy. Giving a salute, with one eye closed, and her tongue sticking out. The twins giggled more, while I shook my head.

"""" _Itadakimasu_!""""

We all said together, before digging right into our breakfast.

After finishing up our breakfast, I washed the dishes with my _Imōto_ , and talked about how things were at school for her. While my _Otōto_ was messing around with our now snoring _Ane._ Poking her cheek, to see if she would wake up.

Once we were done cleaning up, we left the house together and made our way to our respective schools. I was giving my _Ane_ a piggyback ride, since she was too lazy to walk to school. And this was actually a daily routine for me to give my _Ane_ a piggyback ride to school.

Dropping my _Imōto_ and _Otōto_ off at their middle school, waving at them until they disappeared into the crowd of middle schoolers. I set off with _Ane_ to our high school. Kuoh Academy.

Once a all-girl school, now coed with a girl to boy ratio being 4:1. I am a first year at Kuoh Academy, while my _Ane_ is a third year. In honesty there are more boys in the first year, but we're still outnumbered by a large margin of first year girls.

There's only one reason why we boys came to this school, and that was for the hotties who came here. We boys thought we were going to get harems and such, but found us in a rude awakening, when the girls didn't even seem slightly interested in us boys. Shattering whatever dream we had in a instant.

I already given up on that dream like the rest of the boys, but only two boys remained true to themselves. And that was the infamous Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama. They were the complete opposite of me, massive open perverts. But I won't go into deep details about them, you should already have an idea what they do, hence their name the Perverted Duo.

I dropped my _Ane_ off at her classroom, giving me a lazy wave of her hand, I returned it back with my own equally lazy wave.

I made my way to first floor of the school building, where the first year classes were held. As I walked down the stairs, I was currently reading a chapter from one of my favorite chinese web-novels called, These Dangerous Girls Placed Me Into Jeopardy.

"Poor Jun Cheng, sucks to have a Corpse Lover Homicidal Maniac, who wants you dead to preserve your corpse"

I mumbled quietly to myself, with a sympathetic look on my face. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, I turned the screen off and placed my phone into my pocket.

Entering my classroom, I took my seat and laid my head down on my desk. I sat right next to the door in the back, so it was easier for me to come in and walk out of class unnoticed. Pretty convenient if you ask me.

 _Woosh…._

Our _Sensei_ entered the classroom, causing the other students, who were standing to take their seats.

" _Ohayō,_ class. I hope that everyone had studied last night for their test today"

 _Uggh….._

The class groaned in annoyance, as our _Sensei_ tried to cheer us up. Our _Sensei_ could be considered a dimwit loli…...yes you heard right a loli. Her hair was a midnight black color that was put into twintails on the side. She was about 5'3 in height, and had the face of a middle schooler, despite her age. But her body figure was a different story, some would've thought that she had implants, since she had a nice hourglass figure. But she insisted that she was….. natural. Overall she was pretty cute in my mind.

"Aw, don't be such a downer you babies"

Babies….really? I guess this is what you'll consider a playful bully. But she wasn't actually trying to be mean to us, she usually plays around with us and jokes a lot. I even wonder at times how she even got hired as a Teacher here.

* * *

 **A Gray Vision & The Pokemon Krew Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Grey-Senpai Story**

 **Yandere no ai**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Normalities Last Day**

* * *

 _Gwuf…..gwuf….gwuf….gwuf…...gwuf…..gwuf….gwuf….gwuf….gwuf…..gwuf….gwuf…..gwuf…._

Quiet….

Only the sound of my footsteps could be heard…...but it was still quiet. No sound coming from the crickets chattering, nor the birds tweeting.

The sun was settling down, casting off a beautiful sunset on Kuoh Academy. Giving the prominent school a natural beauty feeling. I was just leaving the school grounds, after my tutor session with _Sensei_. Such a nice _Sensei_ she is, and to be honest I think she's pretty cool. Despite her appearance. _Sensei_ was the one who came to me, in concern for my grades. I agreed to her tutor sessions, and have been studying with her for over two months already.

 _Gwuf…...gwuf…..gwuf….gwuf…..gwuf….gwuf…..gwuf….gwuf….gwuf…. i…_

"...!"

I felt a chill go down my spine… again.I stopped at the gate entrance, and turned to look back at the school, to find…..nothing. I felt a sweat dribble down the side of my face, my eyes darted everywhere at the school. This nudging feeling I had, of somebody watching me from a distance. I swallowed the lump in my throat, turning my back against the school and continued on my way home.

I've been getting that feeling two months ago, when I started my tutoring sessions with _Sensei_. At first I thought it was _Sensei_ looking at me from the classroom window, but I found out that _Sensei_ would leave soon after our sessions. So _Sensei_ was out of the question, and that left to one unanswered question. Who's been watching me all this time?

Maybe…. I'm just being too paranoid…..I usually keep to myself at school, so there shouldn't be any reason for someone to stalk me…...right?

I shivered again, warping my arms around my torso, as if I was cold, but it was early autumn; so the weather wasn't cold nor hot, but pleasant enough to enjoy. So I shouldn't be cold whatsoever.

Continuing my walk home, trying my best to nudge my ever so growing paranoia out my thoughts. That I didn't realize that I was already at the bridge that I crossed everyday with _Ane_ in the morning to get to school.

 _ **Varoom!**_...

I snapped out of my trance, by the sound of a speeding car passing underneath the bridge. I looked over at the other side of the bridge to see the car for a brief second, before it disappeared into the sunset.

… _.sigh….._

"Come on Issei, why are you so jumpy today? Get a hold of yourself!"

I courage myself, before lightly slapping both my cheeks. After the little encouragement, I took my phone out and checked the time. 7:45pm.

… _..sigh….._

" _Ane_ is going to kill me, as well as my _Imōto_ and _Otōto._ Because today's my turn to cook, _ah…._ today is not my day"

My head dropped in shame, and continued walking to my unfavorable fate. How did I lose track of time? Like yeah I felt this unanimous feeling for two months, but it never bothered me to the point of losing track of time….. I'm probably just tired that's all, and I have been sleeping late than usual this week, so maybe that's why I've been feeling tense and paranoid as of late. For now on I must go to sleep early, so I won't feel like this ever again.

After walking for what felt like an hour, but in reality was actually ten minutes. I unconsciously ended up at the park near my house. My eyes soften at the site of the park, so many memories came back to me in a instant.

"I remember playing here as a child with…."

I stopped myself from finishing the sentence, I didn't want to reminiscent the past that I tried so hard to….forget. I looked over at the water fountain, and gazed longingly at the water splashing down the fountain.

 _Splash…..Splish…..Splatter….Pshh…Splash…...Splish…...Splatter…...Pshh…...Splash…...Splish….Splatter….Pshh…..._

During that moment I lost myself in the water staring at it, as it mesmerize me with its shine and glimmer from the sun's reflection. Multiple colors assaulted my eyes, and as time went by they began to get brighter, and brighter, and brighter. Until it was…..blinding?

Wait….what the hell!? Now that I notice it was finally getting dark, so there was no way the sun's light was causing this freaking blinding light.

I slowly crept around the side of the fountain, and spotted the bright ass lights coming from within the cluster of trees.

"What the hell is going on over there? A party of some-"

 _Fwooshhhhhh…...chime, chime…..shhhhhhowwwwommmm…prffffishhhhhh…._

"...!"

…..

…..

That's something you're not suppose to hear at a park! I wanted to get out of there, but my body didn't want to budge an inch. Instead my body did the exact opposite, and began moving forward towards the strange sounds and lights!

"...!"

WAIT!? STOP MOVING YOU STUPID BODY! OR AT LEAST GO THE OPPOSITE WAY IF YOU'RE GOING TO MOVE ON YOUR OWN! AHHHHHHHHH!

I shut my eyes tight, and felt my body go through the bushes. After a good 30 seconds of my body being controlled by some unknown entity. My body suddenly stopped, hinting that we reached our destination. I prepared for the worst to come, knowing that whoever was causing those lights would dispose of me so their secret cult wouldn't be discovered.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"...Huh?"

I was confused when I didn't hear anybody question me on why I was there intruding into their business. Usually you'll hear an angry cry of disbelief from the group, and they'll make their way towards you while questioning you. Well from what I read in a recent manga that is.

But this wasn't the case at all, I didn't hear anything of that ordeal, other than those strange sounds. Which was louder than before, suggesting that I was now closer to the source.

I opened my eyes and patted my body down, just to make sure I was still intact.

…... _sigh…_

I was relieved to still have my body in one piece, and slumped over with my emotions of relief and happiness. Letting out a small chuckle, I raised my head lazily to look up. And soon after I froze in shock, my mouth gape open in a 'o' form, and my eyes widen so much I thought my eyeballs were going to pop right out of my eye sockets from the sight in front of me.

Those who are a _Otaku_ and watch fantasy based theme anime or read manga on the matter, would most likely jitter in their computer chairs with excitement and glee, if they saw this. And the reason for that is the fact that they would all identify this as a…

"...magic…. circle?"

That's right a freaking magic circle! It glimmered and shined a bright purplish color now instead of its previous white color. It was plopped down right in the center of a small open field, surrounded by its neighboring forestry. The circle appeared to be a modest size, from my view of it.

Even though it was pretty cool to see this phenomenon, I still wanted to leave and not get involved with whatever supernatural entity was causing this. Cause nothing good comes to those who interfere with the supernatural world,...well from what I read and watch that is.

But something inside me…...no _someone,_ wanted me to investigate the magic circle closely. Obliging this time, my body moved slowly forward to the circle. Every step I took was with caution, and while I made my way over to the circle I kept my eyes wandering around the field to see if anybody was nearby.

Stopping a foot away from the magic circle, I took in every detail of if. Strange markings of a unknown language were drawn in the circle, swirling counterclockwise within layers of circles that were moving clockwise. In the middle of the circle was a strange symbol of some sort, shining a bright purplish color.

Just looking at it made my heart beat rapidly, to the point where I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. Clutching where my heart was located, I released a heavy breath to calm my anxiety. After doing so for a few times, my heart returned to its normal pace.

I unknowingly crouched down towards the magic circle, and extended my hand towards the inception between reality and fantasy. My hand was getting closer to the magic circle, and I didn't know why I was letting this happen. The fingertip of my middle finger grazed against the not-so-imaginary magic circle, and…..

 _ **BOOM!...**_

In that instant nothing occurred to me, not even the fact that I was launched back with such speed and intensity from the sudden blast. Only one thing lingered in my mind.

Why did the stupid magic circle blow up?

 _ **Fa-thud! Crunch!**_ _Argh…_ _ **Fa-thud! Crack!**_ _Arrgh…._ _ **Fa-thud! Snap!**_ _Aargh…._ _ **Rustle!**_ _Uggh…..._ _ **Rustle!**_ _Ughh_ _ **Rustle!**_ _Uggh….._ _ **Rus**_ _tle….nghh…..wheeze…...wheeze…...wheeze….nghh…_

My body came to a skidding halt of mess. I was sprawled out on the grass, face first against the rough earth. My clothes were tattered and shredded in various places. And I was pretty sure some parts of my body were angled in inhumane positions.

So much…..pain…...I can't even feel my body…..just this excruciating pain….. pulsing throughout me….

… _..wheeze….._

So hard to….…..breathe….I must've damaged my lungs from that hard fall….Great! I am most likely going to die a…... virgin now…... Why the hell am I an idiot for touching that stupid magic circle. I should've just minded my own business and left when I had the chance.

Now here I am mostly likely going to die in this godforsaken park. Without even doing something with my life…..I guess I deserve this fate for being an idiot.

The coldness soon came after, sending a chill throughout my broken body. My wheezing and painful moans started to faltered in sound volume.

…...so….tired…..

 _Hhau…...wheeze…..hhau…..._

…..maybe….just…..maybe….

 _Wheeze….hhau…..wheeze…_

If….I…..close….my….eyes…..

 _Hhau…wheeze…...hhau…..._

I'll…...wake…..up….and…...this….

 _Wheeze…...hhau…...wheeze…_

Will…..all…...just…..be…...a….dream…

 _Hhau….wheeze…...hhau…wheeze…..hhau…...aahhh…..._

My eyelids slowly closed, bringing darkness with it, until they fully closed shut. Darkness shrouded my sight instantly, voiding my life into nothingness….

….Damn it, today was my turn to cook dinner for everyone…...

* * *

 _Ha-ha..…..ha-ha….ha-ha…..ha-ha...ha-ha…..ha-ha….._

The sound of children laughing with one another in the distance, bounced off my ear drums.

 _Swoosh….whoosh….swish…._

I felt the soft cool breeze brush against my face, as if a beautiful _Megami_ was delicately cupping my face with her cold slender hands.

 _Chirp chirp….chirp chirp….chirp….chirp….._

I heard the communication between the chirping birds, as they flew away from me going about their business.

My eyes were closed shut, keeping my vision in darkness. But…...there was a small fraction of light seeping through the dark abyss.

….

….

….

….

….

 _ **Boom!...**_

 _Hhhhhhhhhhhau!..._

I sprang up instantly from my spot, gasping in eradicated breaths. My chest was rapidly rising and falling with air coming in and out of my lungs. My eyes were open wide, looking everywhere for the source of that alarming explosion. A small bead of sweat was laid upon my forehead, slowly sliding down the sides of my face.

 _Hhhhhhau…...hhhhau…..hhhau…..hhau...hau….sigh…._

I cease my gasping, and let out a deep low sigh knowing the loud explosion was just my imagination. Suddenly I noticed that the area around me was familiar to me. Taking in my surroundings, I realized I was in my room.

"...Huh?"

 _Uggh!….._

I clutched my head in pain, gritting my teeth tightly to almost the point where blood would seep out from my gums.

"What….the….hell!?"

Suddenly the memories from that night invaded my brain. Quick flashes and peeks from the events pop up in a rapid pace. My eyes only widen again, as the images came to me. The school, the bridge, the car, the park, the fountain, the lights, the forestry, the magic circle, the explosion, and the…. death.

Right after that, the images dissipated into nothingness. Relieving my head from the early excruciating pain.

 _Hhhhhhau….hhhhhhau….hhhhhau…..hhhhhhau…..hhhhhhau….Glug…...hhhhhhau…._

I was thrown back into a gasping fit, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Was that…... _hhau….._ all just…. _hhau…._ a dream?

I rubbed the sweat off my forehead, calming myself down for the second time this day. I looked outside the window next to me, and saw that the window was open wide. Letting the autumn breeze blow into my room; closing it shut, while latching the lock on. My mind trailed off to the images I just saw.

It felt so real to me, but I didn't want to believe it. Since you know…...I was currently in my room, instead of laying lifelessly outside in the park at the moment.

But…..I couldn't shake the feeling that everything that happened that night was all too real. The pain and emotions I felt were real, the coldness of death waiting for me at the doorstep felt real.

 _Brrrrrrr….._

I shivered in my bed, holding myself tightly. That feeling of….death….. holding onto my life, scared the living shit out of me. This feeling I have proves it all, no man or woman could ever understand this feeling, unless they were met face to face with death itself. Meaning….it was real…..

 _Knock! Knock!_

I snapped out of my revelation, by the sound of a knock on my door. Is that _Ane_? Or _Imōto_? Or _Otōto_? I didn't have time to guess, as the door open, revealing _Ane_ standing there with a look as if she saw a ghost or something unnatural.

" _Ohayō_ , _An_ -"

I stopped before I could finish the greeting, because it was my turn to look as if I saw a ghost in front of me. There above _Ane's_ head was a purplish box with text in the middle, something that was never there to begin with.

 **[Lazy type Bro-con (False)]**

 **[Grayfia Lucifuge]**

 **[18]**

 **[Devil]**

 **[C….pt…...Informa…]**

My eyes bulge out at what I saw. This was something you weren't suppose to see everyday, correction this is something you're _not_ suppose to see.

Purplish textbox?...Bro-con?...Devil!?... What is this I'm reading right now? Is my _Ane_ actually a Devil Bro-con!?

….What….. the…...FUCK!?

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Hey readers, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, besides the few grammar errors here and there. And the little cliffhanger of who Issei's** _ **Ane**_ **was.**

 **I want to let you all know that I'm so happy you guys left reviews on the first chapter on some of the problems here and there, while saying how interesting this concept was and that you enjoyed reading it. It truly inspired me to try and give it my all in this one. So I thank you all.**

 **Also thank you guys for the follow s and favorites, it means a lot.**

 **Leave a review down below on your thoughts for this chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **That's all for today, hopefully I'll have chapter 3 ready by next week. No promises though.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Grey.**


	3. Abnormalities Beginning

Let me talk to you about.

Grayfia Hyoudou, our _Ane._ The eldest child of us four in the Hyoudou Family, with me being the second oldest, my little sister being third, and my little brother being the youngest of course. Grayfia-nē is 18 years old, with the looks of a _bishōjo_ that all the females in Kuoh Academy look up to and admire, and all the males lust over in their imagination and dreams. She's ranked #1 of the 10 Great Ladies at our school. And let me go into more details as to why that is.

Grayfia-nē's hair is a beautifully silver color, that reaches all the way down to her back, featuring a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the end of them, while the rest was down, ending in twin braids. Such a complicated hairstyle in my opinion, than my bed head style. Then again I'm not a girl so….. there's that.

Grayfia-nē's eyes were also silver, that seem to put the moon to shame in comparison at night. Those silvery eyes could mesmerize you with just a glance, their cold and calculating gaze with a hint of tiredness in them, can send a shiver to any man or woman who looked into them. But not me, since I was her little brother, and anyways whenever I looked into her eyes, I would actually get tired just from looking into them. Maybe it's from her laziness that rubs off on me when I do.

Now Grayfia-nē's body is the major factor to how people view and treat her. Now the female body is a wonderful gift that _Kami-sama_ has bestowed upon us in this world, every detail of the female body looks like the work of a master sculpture. Someone who took the time and effort to show the world the beauty of mankind's feminine side, pouring their blood, sweat, and tears into this masterpiece. And I salute them for the wonderful creation of the _Oppai_! And Grayfia-nē, as much as I don't want to look like someone who supports incest, which I don't! I just can't help it, but admire your massive _Oppai_ that goes so well with that hourglass frame of yours! You must've been truly blessed to have received such a lustful body. But as a younger brother, I have maintained my dignity and sanity to not jerk off to your womanly beauty, and have instead indulged myself to jerk off to other women from porn and anime…

And anyways Grayfia-nē's personality is something that has caused people around her to fall for her more. She's known to be the most laziest and the most friendliest person in Kuoh, with the addition of her _bishōjo_ looks. Don't get me wrong she isn't aloof like me, she actually communicates with others quite well than I do. Here's the jist of things, me as the known social outcast in school doesn't have any sort of relationships made with his fellow classmates, and has ultimately secluded himself from society. My sister on the other hand, who is known for being lazy and friendly, has the whole school as her friend, and doesn't seem to mind that fact.

….

….

….

….

So why go through the trouble of informing you about Grayfia-nē? Well how about the fact that I'm seeing this purplish box with text in it, above Grayfia-nē's head reading….

 **[Lazy type Bro-con (False)]**

 **[Grayfia Lucifuge]**

 **[18]**

 **[Devil]**

 **[C…..pt…...Informa..]**

…..

…..

…..

Yeah…... something you're not suppose to see above your older sister's head. Especially with the fact that she is actually not my blood relative and that I'm reading something straight from my favorite chinese web novel, and that right there doesn't sit well with me at all! Because the shit that the main protagonist has to go through in that web novel, might actually happen to me and I don't want that!

"...I-Is-Issei-kun?..."

Grayfia-nē's trembling voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked away from the strange text above Grayfia-nē's head, and looked into her eyes. From what I can see vaguely, it seems to me that Grayfia-nē has been crying for quite awhile now. Her puffy red eyes, quivering lips, along with that worrisome expression gave it away.

"..."

I opened my mouth for a split second, to only close it soon after. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to…... speak. I was too shocked to say anything to Grayfia-nē.

"I-Is-Iss-Issei-kun?..."

Grayfia-nē called out my name again, this time she timidly walked into my room, as if I was a patient on my death bed being visited by a beloved family member.

"..."

I still didn't utter a word to her, instead I wanted to get away from her to be exact. But my body wasn't responding to my demands.

"Iss-Issei-kun?..."

Grayfia-nē was now nearing my bedside, with her right arm reaching out to me, but she was…... hesitating in her movements. Like I was some sort of figment of her imagination that would disappear if she touched me.

"...Gray-Grayfia-nē?"

I finally got a word out, and in a instant Grayfia-nē suddenly pounced onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Catching me off guard.

"Uwaah!"

I let out a small yelp from the sudden snuggling.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Issei-kun! I-I-I was so worried when I found you outside the house unconscious…..I feared the worst…. _sniff…..sniff…..._ I'm sosososo sorry _Onē-san_ wasn't there to protect you!"

Grayfia-nē wailed loudly near my ear, causing me to wince in pain. That got me to wake up fully.

Rubbing my ear the best I can, since I was confined to Grayfia-nē's massive _Oppai._ Which I was a little thankful for….wait! Now's not the time to be perving out to my older sister'sbeautiful _Oppai_! There's more important stuff to focus on!

"Itz…..ahh…...ight…...Gayfiane…."

I tried my best to speak, but my face was being smush by her _Oppai_ , making it harder for my words to come out clearer and reach Grayfia-nē. After my little struggle of attempting to get Grayfia-nē's attention, I decided to take a gamble so Grayfia-nē would let go of me….I gropped her breast…..

" _AAAHHHUUNNNNH_!"

That sweet sound rang in my ears, like a soft melody be composed at a symphony. Grayfia-nē had let out the most erotic moan I have ever heard in my life, causing me to smile in bliss.

 _Ahhhhhhh….._

Thank you _Kami-sama_ …...I still don't support incest though…...but thank you for that wonderful mo-

" _Ara, Issei-kun~ You're sooo bold to put the moves on your Onē-san~ Maybe tonight you and I could explore one another in a more imitated way~ How's that sound?~_ "

Grayfia-nē whispered in my ear seductively. I had the most stern look on my face, trying my hardest to hide my perversion. But it didn't help with the fact that I was bleeding from my nose, and still groping Grayfia-nē's _Oppai_.

"Fufufufu, you're so cute when your perverted side shows. And I was joking Issei-kun, so you can relax now"

"S-s-sorry"

Grayfia-nē smiled at me sweetly, removing my hand from her _Oppai_ , and began rubbing the top of my head in a sisterly fashion. We stayed in that position for a couple of seconds, not saying a word to each other.

As Grayfia-nē kept rubbing my head, I couldn't help but glance at the top of her head. Those words were still there, lingering as it shimmered over time, mocking me.

 **[Devil]**

…..

…..

…..

I get the feeling that I'm closing in on the bad ending….

* * *

 **A Gray Vision & The Pokemon Krew Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Grey-Senpai Story**

 **Yandere no ai**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Abnormalities Beginning**

* * *

Since the day I could remember, I always saw the world to be normal by standards. We grow, we go to school for a godforsaken amount of years, we get the job we want or not, we breed, and we live out our lives until we die. And that repeats again, and again, and again for the next generations that come, until the world ends. That's a normal livelihood for us humans to follow.

Nothing should change that fact, since we live normal lives and not double lives…unless you were a double agent working for two different organizations that is. Or living with a family that you thought was normal by all standards, and not a bunch of Devils living a false identity just to blend in with the human society!

RIGHT!?...

And after discovering this not too long ago secret of supernatural beings living amongst us, I feel as though my world that I have come to terms with being normal, is now crumbling before my very eyes.

Now being replaced with the supernatural world, something that should only belong in movies, books, games, and TV shows. Not in the normal world…..but life's a bitch, one would say, and that bitch mentally FUCKED my brain so hard with a strap on! That I can't tell apart anymore from reality and fantasy now.

And to put the cherry on top for this fuck-fill-sundae, is the revelation about my family. I thought I knew everything about them, but ohhhhh how wrong I was from the truth.

I was currently sitting down on the couch, looking down with a scared expression. My eyes wide, mouth shut closed as it trembled, and a small amount of sweat on my forehead.

 _Whisper….. whisper whisperwhisper…... whisper whisperwhisper whisperwhisperwhisper….._

Behind me, I could hear my family members whispering with one another, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I kinda wish I could hear what was being said between them, so I would know if they were planning to do something cruel to me.

Just imagining the possibilities of what these Devils could do to me, made me shiver. I don't even know what Devils do to humans if they found out about the supernatural world. That made me even more scared for my life.

 _Shuddered…..._

My body suddenly jittered making me stiffen up a little bit. I felt their eyes burning into the back of my skull, and the sweat began to trail down my face.

They're looking at me!

 _Glug…_

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This feeling was nerve-wracking for me, I never felt like this in my entire life. And if I make it out in one piece, I hope to _Kami-sama_ that I'll never get this feeling ever again!

I feel like my life is spiraling out of control! Calm down Issei, take deep breaths, you got to get a hold of yourself. They probably don't even know that you discovered their secret. So you should be okay for now, as long as you kept that discovery to yourself!

Play along with them, and pretend you know nothing, act like how you were before the discovery. That's the only way you'll make it out alive!

"...Issei-nii?"

"Uwaah!"

I yelped from the sudden call of my name…... Smooth Issei, real smooth…. That won't raise alarms that something is wrong with you.

I quickly regained my composure the best I could, and looked over towards the source of the voice. Well to be more precise, above the individual's head.

 **[Overprotective type Bro-con (True)]**

 **[Koneko Shirone]**

 **[15]**

 **[Nekomata/Devil]**

 **[C….pt…...Informa..]**

Someone who I thought was my beloved little sister in the beginning, was actually not related to Grayfia-nē or me. I looked away from the top of Koneko-chan's head, and gave her my attention.

I noticed her facial expression was that of worry and bewilderment. The worry coming probably from how I was acting at the moment, and the bewilderment from the sudden yelp I let out just now.

"...Issei-nii, are you feeling well?"

Koneko-chan asked in her cutesy quiet voice, causing me to squeal a little bit from the sheer cuteness. Get a hold of yourself Issei! Now's not the time to be cooing over your non-related little sister's cuteness.

Hurry Issei! You got to come up with some sort of excuse that'll be believable. Think! Think! THINK!... AH-HA! I got it!

"Ha-ha-ha, sorry about that Koneko-chan. You just caught me off guard right there. And you don't have to worry about me, I'm just a little tired that's all"

I gave Koneko-chan the best smile I could possibly mustered, but it was obvious that something was definitely wrong with me. I'm a terrible actor and liar after all. And Koneko-chan knew that was a lie, but surprisingly she decided to drop the subject with a simple nod; I guess for my sake, before sitting on my lap.

Thank you, Koneko-chan! You're the best non-related little sister a brother could have! I don't know why you're a Devil! You're more of an Angel, than a Devil! Why's life so cruel to me now!?

 _...sob sob sob…._

Oh, you're probably wondering why I'm not shocked about Koneko-chan sitting on my lap, well to be honest Koneko-chan has always sat on my lap whenever she felt the mood to, as far as I can remember. And it's nothing more than a sisterly and brotherly bond.

I patted Koneko-chan's head, earning a happy giggle from her. A small smile creeped on my face, as I continued with the patting.

"So you really are okay, Issei-nii!"

I turned my attention to my little brother.

 **[Tomboy type Bro-con (False)]**

 **[Le Fay Pendragon]**

 **[15]**

 **[Human/Magician]**

 **[C…..pt…...Informa….]**

Errr….or so I thought was my little brother, was actually my little sister, pretending to be a boy…

But….now that I think about it, it makes some sense to me. My little sister was too pretty for normal boy standards, but I always blew it off, thinking he now she, was the lucky one to be gifted with such looks.

To be honest I was actually happy on the inside, knowing my little brother was a girl. Now my pride as a boy is retained and restored, happy to know I don't have a little brother who is cuter than me.

I'm such a sad sad excuse of a human being, for thinking this way am I?

… _...sigh….._

I ended my sad pity party, and gave Lee-kun my full attention.

"Of course I'm okay Lee-kun, just didn't get enough sleep last night"

I gave Lee-kun a smile, while flexing my average muscles, earning a cutesy giggle from Lee-kun and Koneko-chan.

"That's good to hear Issei-nii!"

Lee-kun with so much enthusiasm and sparkle in her tone and eyes, leaned forward, closing the distance between the two of us. The lack of space made me uncomfortable, but I held in my emotions just so she wouldn't notice my discomfort.

Looking away with a half hearted smile, I suddenly realized how different we look from each other. Grayfia-nē having silver hair and eyes, with the looks of a supermodel, Koneko-chan having white hair with yellow eyes, giving her the look of a small white cat, and Lee-kun having blonde short hair with blue eyes, blowing out the idea of her even being a boy in the first place.

…..

…..

Then there was me, brown hair and eyes with looks of an average Japanese teenage boy. Here I was surrounded by beauties, who didn't even so much resemble me in anyway, pretending to be my sisters and brother.

How the fuck didn't I even notice this in the first place?!... They probably used some type of mind control to make me accept them as family, or something.

I don't know, but what I do know is that I am a idiot for barely noticing until now. I let out imaginary tears, crying on the inside for discovering my own stupidity.

* * *

I'm going to be honest with you, this ability I have is starting to settle with me, barely though…

I haven't come to terms with it yet, but I haven't tried to reject it either. So basically in the middle of acceptance and rejection, if that makes any sense.

….

….

….

However when I arrived at school, my whole perspective on life shattered within seconds. And was replaced with my full acceptance to the fact that the supernatural world is among the world of normality, or in this case,... abnormality.

Students you would have considered to be normal by all means, were replaced with beings from fantasies and fiction stories, not normal by any means. I couldn't comprehend the sheer amount of different supernatural entities roaming around like nothing. It was baffling to me, to witness the interaction between different entities.

The fear was submerging from within my body, and if they saw me in my current state. All of them would say that they saw the look of fear in my eyes. That would surely raise confusion and questions to be asked.

Not wanting that attention right now, I kept my head down and made my way towards the school building, while Grayfia-nē was on my back asleep. Awhile along the way, passing different creatures and beings, swiftly and carefully. Dropping off Grayfia-nē at her class, I quickly made my way towards my classroom, wanting to get away from these things as quickly as possible….

 _Bump…..._

"Ugnh!"

 _Oof…_

Being the dumbass I am, I accidentally bumped into someone without analyzing my surroundings. Rubbing my ass to sooth the pain conflicted upon it, I looked at the person I ran into.

"So sorry about that. I wasn't watching where…..I….was…..going…"

The words slowly left my mouth, not believing who it was I bumped into, but mostly because of the title that was residing above her head. The fear came back in tenfold right then and there, and this time I was sure my expression showed it.

" _It's quite alright my sweet Kōhai~"_

 **[Sadistic Masochist Yandere]**

 **[Akeno Himejima]**

 **[17]**

 **[Fallen Angel]**

 **[C…...pt…...Informa…]**

I didn't realize that I had crawled back from Akeno-senpai, but my body couldn't help it. There were so many alarms going off in my body, screaming to get away from her.

Then Akeno-senpai did something that would haunt me in my dreams. She gave me the most sickening smile I ever saw, a smile that revealed she wasn't right in the head, and that title is proof of that.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Finally finished, sorry about the wait guys. And sorry if this chapter felt rushed or felt like a filler.**

 **And for those wondering about where it's from, yes the first two chapters are straight from the web series, These dangerous girls placed me into jeopardy. But the rest of this story will be different from the series from now, I'll just be borrowing the Text-box ability.**

 **Please leave a review down below, and favorite and follow if you've taken a liking to the story.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Grey**


	4. Akeno's POV

"Look! It's Akeno-senpai!"

"Huh?! Where!?"

"Holy shit she's hot as fuck!"

"I think I'm in love now"

"I bet you losers couldn't score a date with her"

"Man, I can show her a good time that she'll never forget"

"Keep dreaming Bro, your small dick headass couldn't do shit"

"Fuck off man!"

"Shut it you idiots, and watch how a pro gets shit done"

 _Huhuhuhuhu_

Boys these days are so funny, I can't help but giggle at their comedic skits. Their comments are amusing enough for me to get a good laugh out of them.

And speaking of boys…...My eyes opened slightly to gaze at the boy, who was walking towards me with confidence protruding out of him…...Ara? We have ourselves a contender huh? I guess I should have some fun with my _Kōhai_. After all I am their _Senpai._

"Hey beautiful"

…

…

…

 _Huhuhuhuhu_

I covered my mouth to muffle my giggle, which I couldn't help. My _Kōhai_ faltered a little which is understandable, especially when your _Senpai_ is the one laughing at you. Poor, poor, poor cute little _Kōhai_ , sorry to shatter your overly confident persona…..but you're going to have to do better than, 'Hey beautiful'.

I opened my eyes halfway, and stared at the now shattered _Kōhai_. I looked at him with a disappointed looked, I was hoping he was going to put up some sort of resistance, but sadly it seems he's a one pump chub. He slumped over and stalked over towards his buddies, who were now making fun of him for proclaiming he was a pro at picking up chicks.

After waiting a few minutes to see if one of his buddies was going to attempt to flirt with me, which they didn't. I decided to take my leave, and carry on my previous task… stalking. You didn't misread that, it's the truth. Stalking.

Now you're probably wondering, who? Well I stalk anyone who catches my attention, but that's mainly all I can do. Since the Supernatural Headhonchos implemented this law, that states we weren't allowed to cause any type of harm to humans or do anything that would reveal the existence of the Supernatural World. Unless those humans made a contract with any Fraction from the Supernatural world, or was exposed to an extreme measure to our world. Then it was all game.

So stalking was all I could do at the moment, even though this school was educating other Supernatural beings from other Fractions, I couldn't cause any type of trouble for my Fraction, or that would've lead to trouble for us. So stalking it was, which I didn't mind much. I do get a good laugh or two, especially when I stalk the Occult Research Club President. She's so fun to stalk.

 _Fufufufufufufufu_

I laughed quietly to myself, since I had a feeling that today was going to be an exciting one. And little did I know, I was right on the dot.

Walking into the school building, I was greeted by _Kōhais_ and _Senpais_. I greeted them back with a 'Good Morning to you as well', with a kind smile. Causing most of them to fawn over me, which wasn't anything new for me. You could say it was a norm for me since Freshman Year. I didn't try to stop it, but instead accepted it because I saw it as a opportunity to get some amusement out of it.

As I was walking up the stairs, I sensed a familiar presence that brought a smile upon my face. Because this feeling I felt was that of killing intent, and it was being targeted upon me, and just knowing that made me hot and bothered. Turning my attention in the direction of the source, my smile only increased more when I spotted the host of the source.

Crimson hair that stood out from everyone else in this school, blue-green eyes that can capture any male or female just by looking into them, big ol' _oppai_ just like mine, hourglass frame that can rile up the boys. But the one thing that stood out from her that I enjoyed, was her facial expression.

Her eyes were narrowed, as if she saw an nuisance, which she did. Her mouth was straight, like a stern drill sergeant watching his cadets train. Her expression was that of someone, who saw their most hated archenemy, and this only made me smile more.

She stopped a few feet away from me, and crossed her arms underneath her bosom. She looked as though she was about to confront me for something I did, which I probably did. While I on the other hand, was standing with my hands locked together in front of my skirt. Giving me the image of a innocent girl, who was smiling at her angry friend.

We stared into each other's eyes, locked in a battle of dominance. Her cold narrowed eyes gaze into my lidded eyes. And while this little battle of ours was going on, we didn't notice (care) that a crowd of students were now watching our little stare down.

"Is that Rias-senpai, and Akeno-senpai?"

"Yeah. I wonder what they're doing?"

"Looks like they're having a stare down with one another"

"What do you think happen?"

"How would I know man? I don't even know them on a first name basis"

"I hope they fight for our sake!"

"Yeah! And maybe in the process we'll see some _Oppai_ pop out during it!"

"Perverts"

"Just despicable, how can those perverts live with themselves?"

"They need some rehabilitation"

"I'm all for that bro!"

"Yeah, let's get those _Oppais_ popping!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Fight!"

"Please go for the shirt girls!"

"""""""""""FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"""""""""""

"Somebody explain to me, what this unsavoury sight I'm seeing at the moment!"

A cold strict voice spoke out, ceasing the shouting from the crowd. Their look on their faces was amusing to me, when they saw the Student Council glaring at them.

…

…

…

…

"Nobody isn't going to say anything, huh? Well disperse and get to class then, now!"

Immediately everyone complied, and began hurriedly to class, not wanting to feel the Student Council's wrath. Once everyone had left, Rias-kun and I felt the gaze of the President fall on us.

Rias-kun's demeanor was dwindling little by little, whereas I was having trouble to contain my laughter after seeing Rias-kun struggle to contain here posture.

… _.sigh_ …

"Why is it always you two, that causes trouble in school?"

"Fufufufu, I'm very sorry _Kaichou_ , but Rias-kun wanted to have a staring contest with me. And who was I to turn her down, she's a lot of fun you know"

I replied, while letting out a small giggle. Rias-kun glared at me, for the comment.

"Sorry _Kaichou_ , but I can't stand being near a _stalker_ , who loves messing with me"

Rias-kun's tone was laced with so much venom, that it made my womanhood between my thighs hot and bothered.

Rias-kun took notice of my unusual stance, and immediately knew what was happening to me. She narrowed her eyes, and looked at me in disgust and disbelief.

…. _sigh_ …..

"I'm going to let you both off with just a warning, but next time you two cause a disturbance in my school, I won't be so lenient with your punishment"

After hearing _Kaichou's_ warning, I couldn't help myself from getting aroused. Who wouldn't want to be dominated by such a beauty, like her. A blush appeared on my face, which _Kaichou_ took note of it. But decided to not say anything about it.

"Do I make myself crystal clear?"

""Hai""

Rias-kun and I responded together, which earned me a glare from the amusing redhead.

 _Kaichou_ turned on her heel, walking away with her members close behind. She suddenly halted her movement, and turned her head to look back a little.

"Oh, and Rias-san"

Rias-kun, turned her attention to _Kaichou_ , raising a eyebrow.

"I want you to company me, I have something important to discuss with you"

Rias-kun didn't say a word, but instead made her way over to _Kaichou_. As soon as she caught up to _Kaichou,_ Rias-kun looked back at me with a hateful glare, before turning the corner and out of sight.

…..

…..

…..

 _Huhuhuhuhu_

I let out a playful laugh, covering my mouth. Smiling at the corner Rias-kun and _Kaichou_ took. After a minute passed, I decided that was enough fun for the morning.

I turned around, and made my way to class. Walking through the little crowded halls, I was thinking about what _Kaichou_ wanted to discuss with Rias-kun.

 _Hmmm_ ….. Interesting, I wond-

 _Bump…._

"Ugnh!"

 _Oof…_

I fell back from the sudden contact, and landed pretty hard on my hiney. Rubbing the lovely pain that was bestowed upon my buttocks, I squealed in delight on the inside. I looked over at the person responsible for it.

"So sorry about that. I wasn't watching where….I…...was….going….."

His sentence trailed off, when he looked at me. At first I thought he was mesmerized by my beauty, but it was my turn to be surprised.

His face showed that of horror and shock. His eyes defined the definition of fear…... wait….his eyes weren't on me,... but towards my head. Was there something above my head?

I looked up to see if there was anything above my head, but found nothing. I looked back at the boy, suddenly he crawled back away from me. His action caught me off guard, but I immediately regained myself.

I didn't realize a smile crept on my face, as I was getting more intrigued by this boy, or more so my newest toy.

" _It's quite alright my sweet Kōhai~"_

He looked away from my head, and stared at me with fear in his eyes. My smiled increased more, as I looked at him trembled underneath my gaze.

 _Fufufufufufufufu_

* * *

 **[X] Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Grey-Senpai Story**

 **Yandere no ai**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Akeno's POV**

* * *

After that eventful day, I took the liberty of getting some information on the cute _Kōhai_ I bumped into in the hall. Seeing how he caught my attention, for the way he acted towards me.

I was staring down at my phone in class, with a contempt smile across my face, as I looked at the information I gained from my source.

 **Issei Hyoudou's Files**

 **Name:**

Issei Hyoudou

 **Age:**

16

 **DOB:**

4/16/1999

 **Sex:**

Male

 **Nationality:**

Japanese

 **Height:**

5 Feet 7 Inches

 **Weight:**

137 lbs

 **Hair Color:**

Brown

 **Eye Color:**

Brown

My eyes took in the information carefully, reciting everything inside my head like a broken record. I scrolled up on the screen, and continued reading the rest.

 **Hometown:**

Kuoh Town

 **Address:**

609 Torisuna Street

 **Relatives:**

Father - Jin Hyoudou

Mother - Griselda Hyoudou

Older Sister - Grayfia Hyoudou

Younger Sister - Koneko Hyoudou

Younger Brother - Lee Hyoudou

 _Fufufufufufufufu_

My smile grew when I saw his address, maybe I can have some fun after school. I looked up from my phone, making sure nobody wasn't watching me. After doing so and seeing that no one was, I looked back down at my phone, and scrolled up until it landed on a picture of him.

My eyes slyly squinted, as I smiled amusingly at the picture. Zooming in on it, I stared into his aloof eyes. My body shivered looking into those bored eyes. Suddenly memories of him looking at me with those fearful eyes resurfaced in my brain.

I felt my cheeks flush, my eyes soften with lust, my breathing went out of norm, and between my thighs I felt an extreme hotness brewing there. I let go of my phone without knowing, and quickly grabbed my skirt to try and hide my excitement. Rubbing my thighs together to relieve myself from this lustful grasp.

And while this was all happening, I didn't notice my fellow _Kōhai_ were now watching me with deep blushes adorning their face. Continuing on with relieving myself, I knew I was soon at my climax. My head shot up to look at the ceiling, tongue sticking out inelegantly, my eyes were so close to being shut. The hotness between my thighs burst, like a volcano erupting after so many years of being inactive.

 _Ughhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~_

My body spasmed from the utter release of pleasure. I never felt this much pleasure, that wasn't involved with my S&M foreplay. I wasn't being punished or doing the punishing, but instead just looking at a picture made me cum so damn hard…

I slumped forward in my seat, as my chest rose up and down in long and deep breaths. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, and the water at the edges of my eyes. I could feel everyone's gazes on me, but I don't care if they just saw me cum, that just added more fuel to the already lit fire to my masochism.

 _PPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE! CALL ME A DIRTY GIRL! CALL ME IMPURE AND INDECENT! TELL ME HOW NASTY I AM FOR DIRTYING MYSELF IN CLASS! LOOK AT ME IN DISGUST! SCOLD ME! PUNISH MEEEEEEE! PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE! I BEG YOU! ANYBODY!..._

…

… _..._

…

That's what I would've said, but I am a girl who can contain herself from saying such indecency, or rather shouting them out.

I looked up and smiled at my fellow _Kōhai_ , taking control of myself and hiding my climax that just happened seconds ago. Acting like nothing happened just put them off in such a confused state, that it brought laughter within me.

I noticed that all the boys in my class were staring at me with deep blushes across their faces. They were hunched over with funny expressions all over their faces, hiding their Jr's from the girls and I.

 _Huhuhuhuhu_

" _Ara Ara Ara~ Well aren't you boys a bunch of perverts~ Fufufufufufufufu~_ "

I cupped the side of my face, titling my head to the side as I smiled at them. The boys immediately blushed in embarrassment, looking away to hide their shame. The girls heard what I said and glared at the innocent boys.

The girls immediately gave an earful to the boys about dignity and shame. I watched with on with a smile adorned on my face. I always enjoyed other's suffering I don't know why, but I always seemed to be smiling about it.

Suddenly my smile vanished and was replaced with a emotionless facade. I looked over to my right and noticed Rias-kun looking over in my direction. I followed where her eyes were looking at, and it lead to my phone which was still open.

Rias-kun narrowed her eyes, and looked at me with a questioning look. But I didn't flinch nor change my expression. I'm going to be honest with you, I hate other's getting into my business.

Especially when it deals with my newest interest. I won't let anyone get in my way, even if they're acquaintances of mine.

You're not going to get in my way Rias-kun, even if you are the Lucifer's little sister. If you get in the way of my business, I'll kill you and anybody else who tries….

* * *

 **To be continued….**

 **Sorry about the wait everyone, just a little tricky to write Akeno's point of view. Hopefully I got it right on the mark.**

 **This chapter was basically a filler for Akeno's POV on how she took the first meeting with Issei.**

 **Please leave a review down below, those are always so helpful. Favorite and Follow if you found the story to your interest.**

 **That's all for today, and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

 **Grey**


End file.
